


Whump.Tober

by Xoxoteddybearxd



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood
Genre: F/M, fma, fmab - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoxoteddybearxd/pseuds/Xoxoteddybearxd
Summary: Whump.Tober inquires from Day 1 to Day 31. There's a huge amount of fandoms to be placed throughout the chapters so enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've worked super hard on this! It's based on when Mustang becomes Fuhrer after the events of the Promised Day.
> 
> This was actually apart of a Role-play that I did with a current friend, but yes, it is continued.

Whump.Tober  
Day 1: Shaky Hands

The day had finally come. The day that they had been working towards for nearly a decade. That morning Hawkeye rose from bed, a heavy burden finally lifting off those shoulders as the day they looked forward to surfaced on the calendar. Mustang becoming Führer was a big sigh of relief knowing the end of King Bradley was official, a new reign of justice could begin. They started this journey together, becoming one in Ishval but at last only two made it through. Hughes was most likely smiling down from heaven as this day began, if there was such a thing, to bad he wasn’t here to mock the new Führer. They may have not been lifelong friends like Mustang but she still felt a bit of sadness for his passing and the fact that he couldn’t finish this the way they started it, even Elicia didn’t deserve such sorrow. 

Blue uniform pulled fresh from the dryer as she drank her morning tea before donning such an outfit. It felt like there was so much to do but, for once, she only needed to attend the ceremony. For once, there wasn’t paperwork waiting at the desk, for once, there wouldn’t be arguments about upcoming meetings, for once, everyone could relax, and lastly, for once, there wasn’t a homunculus threat breathing down their back. Everything was perfectly normal. Maybe this time she’d actually go out with her fellow teammates for a drink, just to relish in this perfect day because the stressful burden wouldn’t allow her to enjoy any festivities with the team. Lieutenant Hawkeye arrived earlier than usual to the ceremony, wanting to make everything was set and ready to go, probably because of those natural instincts, but those assigned to the task continued to usher her away eventually leading her to hangout with comrades. They all seemed so happy about today, happy for Roy, happy for this country but Riza felt slightly different in their presence. 

Was it really this easy?

If Mustang were among the group, he was separated for preparation of his own, he would easily detected his Lieutenant’s thoughts telling her to relax and enjoy the day so perhaps she was simply overthinking it; That did tend to happen lately considering the events of the Promise Day. A ceremonial gunshot finally rang signaling the start of Roy Mustang’s ceremony and all of those who served by his side climbed the steps of the stage to take their place alongside the new Führer. Everyone held a salute as he followed behind his teammates approaching the top of the steps before giving them the signal to at ease, allowing hands to be placed behind their backs in tight grips. Roy stood before a large crowd of military personnel and citizens alike, eyes staring straight ahead as he repeated the statements by the newly found members of the board and soon became Führer President Roy Mustang. In unison, the military in the crowd rose and saluted their new commander. A heavy hand came to his forehead as he returned the salute, his chest welling up with the gravity of the moment. When he released his hand, everyone began shouting and cheering, those members on stage who swore in the President came forward to shake the hands of the newly found Führer; who couldn’t contain his own jitters as those hands met others. After thanking the board, Roy turned his head to where his team stood behind, Havoc held Fuery in a headlock who complained and Falman managed to high-five Breda but if he truly looked close enough he could make out the spirit of Hughes standing alongside his favorite Lieutenant. Riza Hawkeye, the best lieutenant he could ask for, was looking directly at him with her hand still saluted along her forehead as if she were transfixed into the moment. When their eyes met, he was reminded of all the years he’d known the blonde, all the memories, the failure, and the heartache. She had gone through it all at his side and that would never change even if they went to hell.

Hawkeye felt the world slow as they continued to gaze at one another and honestly, something was different. Those eyes that once held determination with guilt, rage, and even fear dissipated into the atmosphere to the point she almost didn’t recognize those chocolate pools, but they were still his. Was this happiness for him? Had Roy finally achieved the stepping point for peace among his country? Surely, that had to be it. 

The warmthness inside the woman’s heart spread to her face as she smiled that angelic smile realizing the new man in this new age for its country. Everything would be alright, because he really could change the country with eyes like that. 

Now, it was time for his speech allowing Roy to remove a folded piece of paper from his pocket. They were up nearly half the night going over the exact words he would speak which, in the end, most of the speech was Riza’s words. She saved the day on his work as usual when heavy boots aimed him toward the podium but when looking upon the crowd something change, meaning the crumpled paper ended up back in his pocket; There was so much more to be said then what was scribbled on the paper so he began.

“People of Amestris, I am beyond honored to be standing here today, ready to serve you. Our country has been through too much war, and bloodshed in our recent years, but I intend to bring a long lasting peace to our great lands-“ Cheers interrupted him, and he momentarily paused. As the crowd died down, he continued. “The very first act I would like to do as Führer, is to promote those who stood by my side through it all. Without these brave men, I would not be standing here today.” Starting with the lowest ranking officer in his team, Fuery, they were all given new high ranking positions with a handshake and a salute to their new Führer. If Hughes was on this stage, he would be bawling. 

Mustang worked his way up through each rank until settling on Jean Havoc. “Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, please step forward.” Roy turned his head, a light smile on his face as Havoc stepped up next to his commander. “This man has perhaps been dealt the worst hand in life, not including his bad luck with the ladies-“ Cue a glare from the tall blonde. “-But I wouldn’t be here without him. He is the most resilient, and loyal man I have ever had the pleasure to work alongside. I am proud to announce his new rank as General Jean Havoc.”

The last ranking official to be called would be Riza Hawkeye. Was a promotion something she honestly wanted? A new rank would end in a new office, her own recruits and possibly somewhere else that wasn’t near the Führer because he would have a special team for protection. They had been together for so long and until Bradley interrupted that, Riza never considered anything else. 

Tension hung through the air as Roy called his First Lieutenant up, “First Lieutenant Hawkeye,” her name rang loud as she stepped forward. He didn’t say anything at first, didn’t announce her new rank yet, just remained silent as he gathered those thoughts. His dark eyes studied her, in awe of their luck of both making it through the war and the Promise Day. They didn’t deserve such mercy for all the terrible things they’ve done, but Roy wouldn’t waste another breath on it. He finally spoke. “I’ve never feared death. In every battle, I welcomed it with open arms. It was only fitting. Riza Hawkeye has saved me from death, over and over again. She’s saved me from myself. She is the only reason I’m here today.” A pause. A deep sincerity running through his dark eyes as he looked over at the woman. “I’ve never feared death. Not for myself, but when I saw the light fading from her eyes, I have never been more truly terrified. If she dies, so do I. It’s the unspoken truth we’ve always shared.”

The statements lifted into the air as she felt the burning eyes of another’s gaze, making Riza remain in that untouched position of arms tightly clasped behind her back. The soldier’s shoulders remained squared as if she already knew the information being told but still, a small fragment of the Lieutenant’s heart skipped a beat never knowing that that Roy couldn’t live without her. There’s been so many references where Hawkeye refused to live among the world without the Flame Alchemist and for once he chose the same words, actually admitting them aloud for his country to hear.

The crowd was quiet. The sharp cry of a baby in the distance being the only sound, faded by the wind. “I’ve never feared death, until the day I thought I was dying. I pictured her face, and I was more scared of death then I ever had been. Not because of actually dying, but at the thought of not being at her side. I would never get to see her again. It’s my most haunting thought.”

Roy wasn’t looking at the crowd, his eyes were locked on Riza’s strict stature as she remained faced toward the people. He took a step forward causing the Lieutenant to finally meet his gaze. “I never feared death...until I realized I might never get to tell the woman I love how I feel.” His heart was pounding in his chest, and he half expected her to slap him for being so incredibly sappy during his first speech as Führer. He didn’t care. He wouldn’t wait another day to tell her how he felt. “So, while others received promotions, Lieutenant. I stand before you today, requesting that you retire from the military, and rule at my side as my Queen.”  
The blonde lieutenant’s heart began to rise like a wild cheetah running to catch its prey, the gasping of the crowd around them began to fade as they were the only ones standing on stage gazing into one another’s dark’s pupils. She tried her best to remain calm, to keep those arms tightly behind her back but eventually they slipped falling gently to her sides. The woman was stunned in place without any words being able to form, all the blood rushed toward her heart as it wanted to burst from her chest and it took all the ounce of strict nature to not slap him on stage from his proclaiming love. After all this time, after all these battles, after risking their lives countless times, Roy Mustang truly felt the same as her. There was so many times he joked about other women making Riza feel as if she never got the time of day but right here and right now was different, he was looking directly at her as were the rest of the country. These incredible, rare feelings were caught in the moment leaving the lieutenant completely lost for words, the very first time she had ever become flabbergasted. 

A small step back was taken as Roy Mustang lowered himself to one knee pursuing a tiny box from the confines of his pocket allowing his Lieutenant to become diagonal with the audience. Hawkeye’s insides felt fuzzy, the world lifted becoming lighter, it was like she was looking into the mirror for the first time gazing upon a more beautiful, attractive, strong, and intelligent man before her. They could achieve anything together, they could rock the universe as the truth finally unfolded, no one could possibly feel what they are feeling right now. That sneaky love bug had already clouded both their memories, making them believe that anything was possible if they stayed side by side, that they couldn’t do anything wrong and could complete one's life together.

‘Be my queen’

Hawkeye lost it. Her heart exploded as if glass inside shattered into a million pieces but in a good way. “I...-“ She took another heavy step back, still peering inside the male’s dark hues before glancing toward her comrades who was as shocked as she. All of them made eye contact as their head moved accordingly into a nod, telling Riza to accept this position because although the pair ‘denied’ their feelings, they knew otherwise. 

Getting the confidence she needed from fellow subordinates, Riza took one deep breath and stood proudly. Arms remained by her side as she regained footing toward Mustang peering downward into his eyes, “Sir, If you think I would just simply resign from the military after everything that I’ve done then you’ve better reconsider your options.” She stated aloud strict and clear, if she was no longer in the military than she couldn’t be beside the Führer at all times, to become a housewife like Bradley’s. That was something Riza was against. The woman swore an oath to remain by her commanders side and that’s exactly what she intended to do.

“But...“ Her demeanor changed dramatically into something more soft as she gazed longingly into Mustangs eyes about to speak those words he was waiting for. After that small moment everything seemed to move faster, eyes aimed directly toward the Lieutenant as if awaiting an answer but the blonde couldn’t speak. She couldn’t form words or even a syllable, the heavy burden inside that heart radiated throughout only growing more intense. The blonde soldier became clouded within those thoughts that she didn’t recognize the true events unfolding before the Fuhrer’s eyes, a bubbling substance welded up inside the woman’s throat and that body gave way to the unknown watching as a splatter of red landed upon a beautiful canvas. The world moved leaving them no longer inside their tiny safety bubble with the Lieutenant collapsing onto the floor of the stage, the sharp pain from before grew stronger and she attempted to blink away any haziness. 

Those beautiful features of the man she loved transformed into something old, rage entered through the darkness in the Fuhrer’s heart as the sounds around them finally resurfaced inside the downed soldier. All the woman could see was red as it covered nearly every inch of that perfectly cleaned uniform, and defiled the man who proposed reminding Hawkeye of a war from long ago. Were her mistakes finally catching up to them? Was she now feeling ‘karma’ coming back to bite? 

Just like the day the enemy slit the soldier’s throat, blood once more poured out from the open wound in the woman’s chest. Roy was among the first to drop onto the stage to save his subordinate's life, rough hands ruptly found their way upon the open enclosure with dedication of keeping the blood inside the victim. Mustang was lost in a blind rage of power, searching to find the culprit who dared to harm someone he held dearly, a formed team of others slipped out of the veil of confusion to help mandate the search or seek a medical team. The sharp pain from the bullet entering into the body was like a long-term friend Riza had known, pain was never an enemy in this Lieutenant’s life allowing this to feel no more than baseball pegging its target but with each passing minute the warm blood that seeped into the woman’s clothing maintained the worst part of it all. 

Although senses slowly became duller, Hawkeye could easily figure out the words the Fuhrer claimed. Someone had simply shot the Lieutenant right before her captain’s eyes. Hearing was among the first to fade but smell followed shortly behind, the air around them felt damp like indicating a rainfall on such a perfect day. The sky held an array of colors as the sun fell beneath the horizon attempting to fade away to leave everyone in a void of darkness but Riza found calmness in the lit sky that dared to hang on. If one looked closely, it seemed like everything was symbolizing the adult dying right before the countries eyes and with each minute passing the clouds and sky tried their best to hang on before turning into a dark grey. Circulation aimed directly toward vital organs but the wound became the greatest problem as blood tried to find any point other than the open chest wound. Fact is, Hawkeye was beginning to lose too much blood. 

Riza’s dark pupils finally found Roy’s as they stared into his dark tainted hues, through all the pain and suffering she attempted to smile. She wanted to accept his proposal and to place a hand upon his cheek to ensure him everything would be ok but the body refused to move; She could barely feel anything other than the burning pain inside.  
Rebecca appeared on stage, yelling at the Fuhrer to step aside and allow the young soldier to attempt the blood flow to stop but he seemed lost the longer he watched the life drain from his woman’s life. Strong hands shook the shoulders of the president drawing forth enough attention to allow his cooperation but that didn’t stop his slow response. He wasn’t sure what to do in this moment as he was truly losing his queen. 

A discarded box caught the male’s eyes lying in a pool of blood from his lieutenant, digits inched forward sliding through the red substance that dared to soil the ground they stood upon. Tears pricked the edges of brown as the guilt weighed heavily on his heart, if he didn’t propose would she have been saved? The former Colonel could still feel the drops of blood that splattered onto his face, the hardness of them drying in the chilly air and if a tear spilled through the veil than it would mix with the woman he loved as it traveled the surface of his face. When fingers finally flipped over the open box, a small engagement ring was missing, it laid delicately in the blood as if bathing in the solution of it’s captor. The features absorbed the substance into each crook without even a drip slipping back onto the soiled ground as if it enjoyed the sacrifice being made. 

A perfectly made diamond created by the man himself rested in his palm, he couldn’t count the hours it took to make something so special but it was something he would do all over again, the amounts of alchemy and studying he learned for this specific moment felt broken. 

Those palms shook greatly realizing all his dreams wouldn’t be conquered without his queen, brown eyes became so fixated on the ring with a familiar body laying in the outskirts of those pupils hazily. Tears poured outward falling onto the soaked hands covered in blood and a heart laid among the mess that continued to unfold.

How could something so special create such darkness…?


	2. Whump.Tober Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Explosion on a Perfect Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another role-play done with a good friend of mine, it actually follows after the last chapter but we changed some things around to make it as it's own.

Whump.Tober

Day 2: Explosion

“Have you prepared your vows?”

Newly done nails tightened within his grasp sending a light reminder of their vows since Roy would be the one to pause in front of the crowd for ‘dramatic effect’, especially, if the country would be there to witness the glory of such words between a fated couple. 

Words seemed lost to the former soldier, barely comprehending the priests words as he moved through the ceremony, too lost in the eyes of his lady in white. His hands felt clammy, but with every growing second with hers in his, his nervousness faded. There was never anything he’d been more sure of in his life, for as much sand as there was in the ocean so was his love for his Lieutenant. Endless. Overwhelming. A tiny droplet of rain hit his cheek, and for a moment he glanced at the sky wondering if it would rain, before resettling his gaze on his beloved. Nothing could damper his happiness, not even his greatest downfall. Like crickets on a warm summer night, Roy barely heard the officiant when it was time for his vows, too lost in Riza’s deep brown hues. A slight chuckle swept the crowd when he realized they were waiting on him. He cleared his throat, but when he spoke his words were soft and sincere.

“Lieutenant-“ Then, a much softer breath, “Riza.” Because on just this day, he wanted to swear by her name. He spoke her name like a prayer, as she was the goddess he worshipped. “I have walked through hell with you, and somehow I’ve managed to find heaven within your hands. I vow to never let that go, to stay by your side as I always have, until the day we both die. I know not what it is we deserve on this wretched earth, and I care little, because you are my everything and I refuse to live without you. You are the fire that burns within me on my darkest days, keeping me going until the very end.” A heavy exhale left the man’s lips, “I will never stop fighting for you.” Tiny droplets began to sprinkle down from the sky, but the Führer paid little mind. “I will be your stillness when you are shaking, and if you’re falling down I’ll be right there to pick you back up. Through every fight, every late night that tugs at our heartstrings, just know I will always be thinking about how much I love you, because loving you comes natural. It’s the air I breathe, and the ground I walk on. I will not tell you everyday for the rest of my life, not with words at least, but with every breath I take, and every action I make towards you. I will show you my love, and that is my promise to you.”

Hawkeye’s hues never left the Colonel’s, not even when he dared to look up at the sky above because she was transfixed in the moment, forgetting those around them as if in a trance. Corners of those pink lips turned as he mentioned the woman’s name aloud while tears dared to prickle the cornea of the lieutenant’s dolled features; this face wasn’t cheap. Every spoken word he ever said landed inside his future wife’s heart knowing each word was true to the very end.

A small chuckle followed his ending as it was now Hawkeye’s turn to follow. “Colonel-,” it was like they wrote their speeches together, “Roy.” She needed a breath of air to calm the nerves inside that chest. “I stand before you taking another vow not as your lieutenant but as your future wife. I may not believe in destiny but there’s a reason we met once again on that fated battlefield, I saved your life and I plan to continue till the very end,” a deep exhale escaped, “but your life is not mine to take unless you ever became misguided again, for your faults are mine to bare as mine are yours. We’ve slipped through the fingers of death multiple times without caring about the damage done to ourselves but to each other. I promise that I will reign by your side and to continue to cheat death until your life is claimed first because I promised to guard your back through Hell for all eternity. We may be a broken pair but together we fix each other, seeing not only the pure virtues and defeated faults but the whole person behind our sins. My heart fell for you a thousand times over as you burned my biggest burden,” literally and figuratively, “so I promise to help save yours. Our words are never enough as our eyes tell the biggest secret and I know you’ve read all the words by staring into mine. I give you my heart to keep safe so when your caught in the dark or caught in a fray, I will be wherever you are and no matter what you face nothing can break. You once told me to continue my fight for living and I promise to live by that. This is my solemn vow till our souls are claimed by the fire.” 

Drops of rain continued falling, pushing everyone from their seats but the pair caught in their words as they remained hell-bent in that destined spot until announced husband and wife. Those who wished to witness the kiss among soldiers attempted to remain but with each passing drop the rain pursued downward, leaving the newly couple to kiss beneath the falling downpour. Rather than a terrible day for rain, this symbolized the perfect day with a beautiful snapshot.

The married couple rushed inside after claiming their vows, attempting to dry themselves before starting the reception, those closely gathered were already in tow with drinks and dancing upon the floor but this didn’t take long for Roy Mustang to join alongside his companions. Hawkeye intended to enjoy herself for one night, allowing that strict nature to disregard behaviors and be among friends as they drank their worries away. 

At one point within the night, when it came time to cut the cake, the pair seemed to argue about not smashing the frosting over each other’s face but that became a problem because Riza’s drunken nature decided otherwise. The entire slice of cake ‘slipped’ from the lieutenants grasp and landed upon the surface of the man’s face, Instead of becoming furious, Roy held a devious glint in his hues before chasing after the fleeting woman. “Come on~ Lieutenant.” His voice sang through the audience as he attempted to catch up to his wife who couldn’t keep up the task due to heels and a tightened dress. A slick hand slid around his woman’s waist capturing that fleeting figure tightly against his chest as the other hand held the plate, “I don’t remember dismissing you…” He chuckled before returning the favor of cake smashing. 

A quarter filled glass of champagne hung loosely in the hands of the intoxicated Colonel. He’d gone out to the balcony after cleaning himself from the cake smashing and perhaps he’d had a bit too much to drink while alone considering Riza needed to remove the mess from a beautiful dress. Even though the ravenette stood still, his body felt like it were on a ship as he leaned backward against the railing to maintain a solid footing. “Fancy seeing you out here.” The sweet sound of his wife's voice took a moment to comprehend, but there seemed only shock and surprise in his expression at finding his beloved subordinate attaching herself to him when a pair hands slid delicately up the confines of his tux to rest on those shoulders. For a moment, their recent nuptials seemed to slip his mind. “Lieutenaaant~” He scolded softly, brows furrowing. “What if someone sees? They might get the wrong idea...” As he spoke, he reached his hand to touch the lace against her skin. “Then again...this dress is giving me aaaall the wrong ideas.”

“Perhaps I’ll excuse the behavior for just one night,” Hawkeye responded with a chuckle as the male seemed to gasp in an unknown surprise, “You’ve never been so forward Lieutenant…” He mused, reaching out to brush a stray of blonde hair from her pretty face. “I have this absolutely crazy idea…” Mustang smiled, leaning further back against the balcony as he disregarded the half-filled glass upon the railing to place both palms upon his wife’s waist. How often had he dreamed of holding her like this? It felt almost too good to be true, was he dreaming? “Will you marry me? I have this strange feeling I might already be married...but you are far better than any woman I could encounter so I’d much prefer you.”

A small light hearted laugh escaped those perfect dolled lips, brown hues disappeared behind lids during this procedure. “Well~ Who did I marry then?” A hand removed itself from his shoulder to show off the gleaming rock beneath the night sky before both hands slid along the folds of his tux, “I don’t dress up for just anyone sir.”

As the elegantly dressed woman took a slight step back, it allowed for Roy to get a full look of the woman before him. How could he ever have eyes for another? Chocolate hues followed the gleam from the rock upon her manicured hand, seeming to be slowly connecting the dots. “Whoever it is who has married you, surely they are not worthy, my darling Lieutenant.” He leant forward and captured her lips in a kiss, tasting the alcohol on both their lips as he closed the distance between their separate bodies, “You should leave him and run away with me.” The male’s lurious voice spoke as he remained close to the woman’s body with their cheeks pressing gently together so he could whisper those confined words. Once more the Colonel could feel a small chuckle radiate from his beloved as her chest moved against his, “...and if I don't?” She responded. 

A response couldn’t be spoken as the male disappeared from the woman’s grasp, a loud noise erupted the venue with the ground giving way beneath everyone who attended the ceremony. As the night was beginning to close, a perfectly timed bomb exploded causing the building to collapse upon itself. Riza could feel the hands of the Colonel rip away from the woman’s waist as they were tossed away from one another, left in a bloody mess of debris.

Sharp tingles radiated through Hawkeye’s mind, she could feel the presence of blood trickling down those perfectly dolled features and onto the pure white dress which was tattered and torn. Every part of the Lieutenant’s body ached beneath heavy breathing as brown hues tried to examine through the dusty atmosphere, voices from others could be heard knowing the alchemist’s inside handled the situation. Coughing erupted from the blonde with each inhale of smoke as she slowly realized someone dear was missing. “Roy…?” She tried to speak through a raspy voice. Riza needed to get out of this mess and find her beloved but the burden of broken debris refused to allow movement, the blonde yelled out once more as she tried to pull herself from the heavy object weighing on her waist with rocks and cement digging into palms in each attempt. The warmth feeling of blood could be felt in the woman's lower portion possibly soaking the ground but she couldn’t be fully sure. 

The Colonel watched as his wife was ripped away leaving his thoughts interrupted by a loud explosion. His body was flung backwards by the blast, heavy bricks and debris slammed into his side before landing with his head bashing against a rock causing the entire world to spin. He lay there for some time, a ringing echoing through his head as he stared up at the disappearing sky. The stars that were beginning to peak through reminded him of his darling wife’s eyes, and the way they sparkled when she smiled. He loved that smile. A dull throbbing pounded into his head, unaware of the screams and panic from the guests at his own wedding. “Lieutenant, I seem to have misplaced my champagne.” His vision seemed to be blurry, going in and out of focus as he examined the battlefield. For a brief moment of pure fear, he thought he was going blind again, he tightly closed his eyes and shook his head quickly shaking that already shaken brain even further. When he opened them again, he could see her, even though the world was dizzy. Attempting to ease the panic in his heart at the thought of losing his sight once more, he focused on the present. He tried to sit up, pulling his arm from some rubble as it scraped along the skin tearing away the first layer. For the most part, Mustang seemed unharmed, except his head and a few bruises along his body as this was surely a concussion. He started wiggling his fingers and toes just to make sure everything worked but his head was still spinning, so he moved gently not to cause anymore distress. He reached out trying to touch the beautiful goddess in the distance but each passing moment left her further away. “Lieutenant! Are you injured?” He called out inching his way over to the moving body, hands pushed through the rubble and knees dug along the ground ignoring the slight pain as he shoved through the mess to finally reach his destination.

But the problem was… the woman _**wasn’t**_ his Lieutenant. It was Winry Rockbell.

**_Where the hell was his wife?_**

  
  
  



	3. Whump.Tober Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably could've added a lot more but I wasn't sure where I was going with this.

Whump.Tober   
Alternative Day 3: Fever

Sheets filled with black ink commanded the Lieutenant until the sun drifted beneath the valleys and hills, casting shadows across the desk as they loomed over their prey indicating a time clock prepared to clock out. Boots echoed across the empty halls of Central command with an eerie sound leaving the perfect time for a secret attack against enemies but those senses of the sniper never ceased. A car engine radiated in the distance preparing to be driven by the uniformed soldier, a signaled salute sent to fellow teammates who stood outside the closed doors of the command center prepared Hawkeye to relieve herself from the duties of today. 

A hefty sigh escaped tight lips upon entrance of the vehicle, limbs fell into relaxation after a familiar click of a seatbelt drifted through the inner eardrum. Digits wrapped themselves around the gearshift placing the automobile into drive with a small pull on the handle and a foot on the break. The car accelerated slowly with a push of the pedal as the wheel veered toward a familiar location, a newly inquired home recently bought for the small family of Hawkeye’s loved ones; an ideal site as it remained within close quarters of work. 

A short amount of minutes passed before the vehicle pulled into the driveway with a brief cut of the engine, a loud wailing could be heard from the short distance of the front door which sent that woman into overdrive as feet carried swiftly to its target. “Roy?!” Fingers upon the left hand remained clasped around the handle as the other hand braced itself against the open doorway.

“Lieutenaaaaaaant,” a heart-breaking moan escaped the male laying across the couch with a leg delicately placed over the back cushions and an arm dangling off the opposite side scraping lightly across the floor, “Take /your/ son.” A tiny child, no more than eight months, buried themselves in the crook of their father’s neck crying as if it were the end of the world. “He’s been crying non-stop all day.” One could hear the annoyance within the man’s tone. 

“My son?” Hawkeye replied to the Flame Alchemist as she closed the front door quite curious to his statement, “You birthed him,” the voice echoed once more from it’s spot without indication of movement as Riza moved through the house to locate a seat for removal of boots. “And yet, he’s /our/ son.” The scraping sound of the dining room chair couldn’t dim the crying child, “Not right now he’s not, he’s all yours.” A light hearty chuckle left the mother’s lips as she bent forward to unlace work attire, “Perhaps if you stood up, he’d cease the wailing.” Hands moved a discarded boot into place alongside other footwear as they prepared to remove the other, “You know he hates lying down.” The soft thump of the other boot could be heard as it joined it’s pair.

“Riiiiiiiiiiza~.” Mustang’s voice rose once again filled with more annoyance like a broken Cuckoo clock that refused to stop but still, the man with raven-hair didn’t move. With a chair soon replaced, the child’s mother found her way over toward the back of the couch to remove the baby clinging to their father. In an instant, Riza could feel the warm heat basking from the babies body clearly indicating her son held a fever. “Roy.” That strict voice slipped through the sweet nature of the woman, a tone that Mustang could easily identify when he found himself in trouble. “Maes is clearly carrying a fever, have you not given him anything for it?” 

Brown hues that remained hidden behind closed lids finally opened, wincing beneath the bright lights of the living room before a thumb and pointer finger rubbed along the length of his forehead. “I have not…” The man vocalized his statement softly attempting to not fire up his furious wife as he dealt a painful headache.  
Blonde bangs moved accordingly with the woman’s head as she held a disapproving look, a thin line formed on those lips with eyes glaring directly into his soul without the need of words. “It’s alright…” She spoke to the child, patting his back with feet moving swiftly through the home to the confined medicine cabinet created in the kitchen. With restricted movement, one hand holding beneath the bottom of the child, the other arm opened the door before removing a small bottle labeled with liquid inside. Delicately, Riza shifted the boy further onto her arm so the bottle could be held in the weighted hand as the other uncapped the closed liquid. Fingers made sure to remove the open bottle back onto the counter before speaking to the child, “Mommy is going to place you down for a moment, ok?” Knowing the child would fight with every ounce to cling to their parent, Hawkeye eventually calmed Maes down enough so he could drink the prescribed medicine.

Polished nails slid through the little tuft of the boy’s hair that matched their father’s before a small kiss was placed on the child’s forehead. A pair of hands interrupted the care of the child when they pulled Riza backward tightly against a familiar chest, “Roy…” The man’s forehead rested against his wife’s shoulder, as Maes reached forward for his mother. Being between the two bodies, Hawkeye could feel the heat rising off both family members and earlier statements finally clicked, “Honey…” The woman sighed as a work-filled day clearly wasn’t over, “No wonder you couldn’t tell he had a fever, you’ve got it too.” 

The clearly exhausted man simply hummed lightly in response to his wife’s words, his eyes closed as he stayed pressed against her. “I’m fine...” He reassures, not wishing to add to her worries as she already had one sick being to care for. “I’m the flame alchemist, a little heat won’t kill me right?” Roy tried for a joke, but it came out weakly as a chill ran up his spine. Perhaps he wasn’t feeling completely fine…

“No, but it’ll probably kill me since I’m taking care of two babies.” The raven rolled his eyes at those words only wincing slightly because that aggravated his headache. “You swore to follow me into the depths of hell, Lieutenant, which I imagine is a far more precarious situation...so you’ll just have to push through.” He was mostly teasing, after all, Roy would be fine simply being put to bed so long as she got their child to keep his wailing to a minimum.

A scoff simply slipped through the sickly barrier of the two as Riza reached once more into the medicine cabinet, pulling both beings along for the ride to pursue medicine for her aching husband. Doing the same procedure as before, becoming more restricted as Roy clung to his wife, the blonde waved a bottle of pills in front of the male’s face, “This should help while I put Maes down for the night, do you think you can handle it… sir?” A smirk seemed to form upon those lips.

His eyes struggled to focus as the bottle was shaken close to his face, a simple nod being given in response as he accepted the medicine. “Just be sure to come comfort me as well, Lieutenant...Maes isn’t the only one who finds comfort in your bosom...” His usual playful attitude was more dull than usual, but still evident in the tired man. Hawkeye’s empty hand caressed the side of male’s head, gently holding him against her neck in reassurance as he did the same to their ill child before wandering off towards their bedroom because standing was becoming bothersome on his weak body.


	4. A Heartfelt Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Riza took the shot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I threw together rather quickly, I always had this head-cannon that Riza felt guilty of flame alchemy during the events of Ishval. That she secretly wanted to shoot down Roy Mustang for all of this because no one deserved the pain and suffering; The military is suppose to help people. not destroy the million lives they wished to protect.

Day 5:  
Gunpoint

The ground was soaked in blood from the enemies, transforming the white sand into a pinkish hue from the amount of red that collided beneath the burning sun, screaming erupted the air of innocent humans piercing the ears of military personnel but that didn’t stop the manslaughter of the Ishvalian race. Buildings collapsed beneath the powers of State Alchemist’s, crushing any children or adults inside with no remorse for broken souls. 

There’s a difference between exterminating people with random gunfire or using alchemy powers but for a sniper they kill with the intent of knowing their target. If a victim were to cross the scopes path, the armed military personnel would aim directly toward its prey, watching, and waiting with the intent of taking that person’s life. They would take in the full image of their target and witness as their life unfolded with a shot, possibly surviving before having another bullet graze their body. They get to watch while blood pours out from the enemy as they take those last moments of breath before death entraps their soul forever.

Riza Hawkeye was among those drafted into the long hours of war, striking down each target with remorse but feeling a sense of pride knowing all those hours practiced didn’t go to waste. Kimblee’s words echoed through the sniper’s mind as she lined up the next victim beneath the power of the weapon, she knew no amount of prayers could retain all the bloodshed or the guilty feelings of being the best eye in the sky. 

This military officer shouldn’t have been here, honestly, if Roy didn’t fend the idea to Riza she probably would’ve been home and married off to some unknown stranger or worked a simple life but something deep down called the blonde forward. Perhaps it’s the fact that she wished to keep an eye on the Flame Alchemist, only because he held the secrets of her father's notes that she entrusted to the man who wished to change the country. If one were counting a death toll, Riza maintained the highest kill streak adding Mustang’s alongside her amount. 

The worst results of this war was when Riza caught up to that old friend, saving his life from an enemy during the process, but witnessing Flame Alchemy for the first time felt unreal, as if she were burning beneath the snap of his fingers. Those scars ached underneath the cloth wrapped around a military uniform, eyes burned from the ashes and sand drifting into the air that smelled of rotten flesh and bones. Hawkeye didn’t have to train an eye on the flashes of fire sprouting up through the desert land, she could simply feel it. Although the man behind such chaos was hundreds of yards away, she could still feel the rising heat hit against her dirty cheekbones and the little pieces of ember flowing gently through the air as if a sneaky child with a dangerous undertone.

Ears were trained to turn away from the sounds of those buried into the sand but the snapping of the alchemist could be heard no matter how far the distance, like the beat of a victory drum. Fingers rose from the dusty ground from a fallen building as Hawkeye adjusted the scope with a stomach laying against the cold stone, allowing her to train the weapon upon a familiar target in the distance. A chocolate pupil studied the target in closeness, watching each fire explode into the open air with human bodies disintegrating into red and orange flames. 

Without knowledge a tear slipped from Riza’s eye, the scene unfolding was sickening. Her father’s alchemy was being used against human kind rather than helping those in need, the hatred for the military finally clicked in his daughter's mind. In reality, the creation of a Flame Alchemist was her fault as evil was torching the earth with every snap.

Roy Mustang was the last person she’d known that held relation to her past life and one she wanted to get rid of, every step forward after her father’s death was an escape away from who she used to be. Today, in this exact moment, Riza felt like that tiny child held beneath Berthold’s grasp as she watched the raven-haired male snap away a person’s existence; like she was underneath the suffocating fire licking its way through those scars. The scope laid upon Mustang, idling while he stood there with one hand inside that pocket as if stating this job was nearly to easy.  
The overwhelming feeling of chaos burdened the soldiers shoulders with the heavy weight of the trigger beneath the pointer finger, she wanted to free the world from the dangerous alchemy. All the nonsense her father spoke only became clearer inside that mind and with each passing moment she intended to fix all the mistakes she’s made, knowing he left the world in his daughters hands.

With a deep inhale and a shaky exhale, Riza swallowed deeply before taking the shot striking the male soldier in the arm with a graze. Hawkeye typically never missed her targets but aiming for a familiar face became ridicule, frightening actually, but all those lives were becoming a burden on her own. A trained pupil gazed through the scope once more at the target, watching as he turned around to examine where the bullet soared from as drops of blood slid down his unused arm. Every passing moment confused the male as he couldn’t find the target to attack but he always managed to leave his back unguarded.

The blast from the shot rang through the woman’s ears as she let another bullet fly, the heavy metal striked through the open air slicing it’s way to the enemy, passing by other humans that shouldn’t fall beneath the power of the Amestris Military. She continued to watch as the weapon took it’s precious time to complete the assigned task before landing directly into the Alchemist’s chest sending a painful chill down Riza’s spine. The man’s chocolate hues managed to glance in the direction of the bullet, as if detecting the other officer, staring at the perpetrator until that body collapsed into the white sand.


End file.
